ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Trix Z
Dragon Trix Z is a user movie created by The Great Solodini. PLOT TIME! Vilgaxia The movie begins with Vilgax on Vilgaxia with Psyphon. Vilgax is sitting on his throne. (Psyphon):... (Vilgax):... (Psyphon):... (Vilgax):... (Psyphon):...Lord Vilgax? It's been over two months since you did something evil. (Vilgax): And? (Psyphon): It's a little out of character for you. (Vilgax): What's the point? I always get beaten anyways. Vilgax turned a TV that was apparently in his throne room. On came a broadcast of Azmuth. (Azmuth on TV): So...I wanted to broadcast my best creations in the past millennium. Azmuth put on a slideshow. (Azmuth on TV): First, the Ultimatrix. It was stolen before it was completed. Next, the Omnitrix. It was unfortunately destroyed about a year ago. Then... A few hours later... (Azmuth on TV): And finally, back when Earth was very young, I created seven Dragontrixes. They were my first prototypes of the Omnitrix, even before the Unitrix. Every now and then, I find one and take it back for updates of my more recent studies. Vilgax cracked a smirk. (Vilgax): Evil plan time... At Azmuth's Lair Azmuth is working on a Dragontrix. Then, Solo comes in. (Solo): You found one of them? (Azmuth): Yes. But aren't you supposed to be down in the lower levels, my HUMAN scientist? (Solo): That got my intelligence enhanced :P. (Azmuth): You're still not as smart as me, now go! Solo went down. (Azmuth): You eight little things...you may be the key to Universal peace... Azmuth put the trix in a tube and put it in a chute that read "TO EARTH". He pressed a button and it teleported the Dragontrix to Earth. Brian Brian is walking out of school, it's finally the weekend! (Brian): OH THANK GOD. Brian is starting to walk home when he saw something glowing in the distance. (Brian): What is that? It looks shiny! Brian dropped his backpack and ran to the glow. It was a red and blue watch of sorts. (Brian): It's a watch....I LOVE WATCHES! Brian put the watch on and he got engulfed by a golden flash of light. (Brian): Whoa. Dan Dan is in his basement studying rocks. (Dan's Mom): Honey! Dinner! (Dan): Mom, I'm experimenting! SCIENCE NOW, DINNER LATER! 2 seconds later... (Dan): More corn please. And his Mom served him more corn. (Dan): Now that my hunger is no more, I'm gonna go find more rocks! Dan went outside and looked for rocks he hadn't already looked at. Then, he saw a strange device. (Dan): What is this? Dan put it on and was engulfed by a golden flash. Glasol Glasol is on a hill looking down at the town below. (Glasol): Hmph. He walked away, but tripped! (Glasol): Argh. Curse gravity and misplaced objects. Glasol picked up what he had tripped on. It was another Dragontrix. (Glasol): A watch? What's this doing out here? The watch latched onto Glasol and created a gold flash. Jake Jake is eating pancakes with a shake. (Jake): And mah mom's pie is about to bake! (Jake's Mom): Go pull the weeds, Jake. (Jake): Aw man. Jake went outside with a device that he created specifically for pulling weeds. He was about to use it when he saw a glow. (Jake): What's that? Jake went in closer and it was a watch. (Jake): It's some sort of watch device. Presumably of alien origin. Then, it latched on Jake and engulfed him in a golden flash. Jace Jace is in a shed just sitting there. (Jace): *Sigh* He got up and walked outside for some fresh-air but he saw a glowing cyan object near his foot. (Jace): Someone left me a gift. YAY. Jace picked up the object and it latched to his wrist and--you know. Kevin Kevin is outside playing basketball. He threw the ball and missed. (Kevin): Fudge. I NEEDS A NEW BALL THIS ONE'S JINXED. Then, a silver thing flashed by him. Kevin walked up to it. (Kevin): My new ball!? COOL. Kevin went to pick it up, but it latched on him and a golden flash appeared. Sub Sub is watching TV eating popcorn. (Sub): TV People are so stupid. NO JOSH! RUN!!! Sub went to the bathroom, but when he came back out, there was a watch on the ground. (Sub): Ooh! What's this? Sub picked up the watch and put it on. It engulfed him in a golden flash. Galvan Prime The seven guys teleported to Galvan Prime. Each of them where wearing a Dragon Trix. (Brian): Where are we? (Kevin): Mount Olympus? Jace slapped Kevin. (Jace): Seriously! (Azmuth): You are on Galvan Prime. Azmuth walked in. (Dan): OMG IT'S A GREY SMALL THINGY! (Azmuth):...I'm the smartest being in five galaxies. Show me respect human. Solo walked up wearing a green and black Dragontrix. (Solo): Azmuth, is it okay if I test this out? (Azmuth): Solo, meet your new partners. (Solo): Partners? COOLIO! I need help with this project I'm working on. I was gonna ask Azmuth if I could use this updated Dragontrix to use a Splixson to help me but you guys will do! (Azmuth): First, NO TOUCHY THE DRAGONTRIX! Second they are your partners in finding the rest of the trixes. (Brian): Silly Galvan, Trix are for kids. (Everybody else):..... (Dan):...Okay....so explain this more, Grey guy. (Azmuth): My name is Azmuth, idiot. And I originally created the seven Dragontrixes to keep peace, but one day they fell into the wrong hands so I had to send them someplace safe.....Earth. I recently created an eighth one based on the older ones. They are all modified and good as new. But a great evil is after them... Where has Vilgax gotten to? Vilgax is standing beside a figure that we can't see because he's being covered in shadow. (Vilgax): I hear you're the self-proclaimed "Strongest in the universe". (???): That is correct, "Conqueror of 10 worlds". (Vilgax): I heard of these Dragontrixes that contain unbelievable power. I can't get them alone, though. (???): And you need me to help you in your quest? (Vilgax): You seem suitable. (???): Very well, after all, I need something to do other than blowing up planets. The figure comes out of the shadows and reveals himself to be Frieza! Vilgax pressed a button... Back on Galvan Prime... The trixes all suddenly latched off of the gang and teleported! (Brian): WTFUDGE!? (Azmuth): Oh no! Vilgax managed to spread the Trixes out! They're all on different planets. (Solo): WHY!? Azmuth gave Solo a device thing. (Azmuth): This is a Dragontrix Radar. It will help you find the trixes faster, now go! (Dan): Dang it! Now I don't have an awesome super-powered watch for the road. (Azmuth): Hold on, before you guys go... Azmuth got out a needle. (Solo): A n-n-needle! AAAAAH! HELP! Azmuth gave everybody shots. Solo was sitting in the corner sobbing. (Jace): What did you do? (Azmuth): I injected random species DNA into your blood. You will be able to use their powers, but only until you get a Dragon Trix. Use them wisely. Category:Movies Category:Series Involving Users